Jumpgate Evolution Wiki talk:Community Portal/Categories
Space Been reading around to see what the proposed structure for managing categorys is, and can't seem to find any discussion on the matter on the wikia itself. After abit of discussion with Selbie and LordA about possible ways of structuring all the categorys, I personally think it could be best to handle it through the use of sub.categorys when it comes to dealing with sub-factions, corperations and nations. So Zelcane Trust could be broken down into 'Zelcane Trust' >> 'Zelcane Trust sectors', 'Zelcane Trust Politics', 'Zelcane Trust background', rather then how it was done before with sectors themselves being directly tied to the sub-faction category. The reason being that how it was initially will quickly lead to the sub-faction, corperation and nation articles being bogged down and over cluttered with individual page references (Such as Zelcane Trust and it's sectors). I've changed Zelcane Trust sub-faction category to give a example of what I mean, but will leave the other categorys as are untill we can decide how we want to go about handling it whilst keeping in mind how many different things will be referenced once the information is freely available. Tiki832 10:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : I agree that it might be a good idea but we should see it in practice to make a final judgment. So a Sector page will still be part of the Categories Sub-Faction'' sectors', 'Nation sectors''' and Sectors but not be part of the '''''Sub-Faction and Nation categories, right? --Lord Alderaan 11:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: That is the basic gist of it yes. The Sub-faction sectors would then tie to the Sub-faction page to make a single sub.category link. Just noticed that a result of handling the category management like this is that once you tie it to the Sub-Faction category the page links at the bottom is actually a expandable list, which breaks down the sub.category into it's various sections and offers them as direct links. Very useful IMO --Tiki832 11:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC) So working out your idea I'd get a structure like this: Top Cats: * Solrain * Sectors * Sub-Factions Sub-cats: * Zelcane Trust (member of Sub-Factions) * Zelcane Trust Sectors (member of Sectors, Zelcane Trust) * Solrain Sectors (member of Solrain, Sectors) Articles: * The Mechinar (member of Sectors, Solrain Sectors, Zelcane Trust Sectors but not member of: Solrain, Zelcane Trust) --Lord Alderaan 10:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Tiki and I worked it out a little bit differently. We decided to go for the word Space instead of Sectors. We included the Stations in the new setup. We have several Top Categories (starting points): Category:Space, Category:Nations, Category:Stations. You can now use those + buttons to get deeper inside the tree. There wasn't too much logic to the Categorization and this is an example of how we think the organisation is better. We shouldn't base the categorization on the mainpage but on logical relationships. Also we started employing templates for categorization. In theory you should never have to manually add a category to an article that is using a template. --Lord Alderaan 11:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Spacecraft I'm thinking of changing the nation ships to add more tiers to the categories. So for instance, Solrain Ships category will now have Solrain Trainer Ships, Solrain Combat Ships etc. This will assist with the ship stats template and allow for better merging with the general "spacecraft" ship categories. Also under each nation heading in, for example, the trainer ships category, we can use the category trees to list all ships under each nation. These will link to Nation ships categories. So to clarify - there are two major category 'trees' intersecting here; Spacecraft and nations (Quant, Sol, Oct). The point of intersection is at the ship type categories. Please do not remove the original cat's. as they are still part of the Spacecraft category. Selbie 09:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Note: Sub-faction ships categories could be added under each nation ships categories. --Selbie 10:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) : I was discussing this with Tiki the otherday and my suggestion is a structure like this example: http://cdlist.mine.nu/dump/slipstream.cats.tree.2.png It will allow for nice trees from a nation and from a Spacecraft in general perspective. It also adds al ships to the Faction Tech pages. Tiki suggested this without adding a ship directly to the Spacecraft and Solrain Ships cat but I think being able to find a shipname directly from those pages adds to it. It won't affect the trees. --Lord Alderaan 13:10, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: Btw imho it is not recommended to use mode=pages in categorytrees. It'll clutter a lot when you add ships to the (semi-)top such as Category:Spacecraft and Category:Solrain Ships like I suggested above. --Lord Alderaan 13:32, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: Also I think we should discuss whether we should cross add cats between the main line and the nation line like we do now. I suggest removing Category:Solrain Combat Ships as a child from Category:Combat Ships because it clutters the list: The Combat Ships tree tier will have both the ship types and the solrain ship roles as part of the list. See http://cdlist.mine.nu/dump/jgewiki.slipstream.cats.tree.removedep.png I think that IF we should implement a crosslink we should do it at the highest level: Adding Solrain Ships as a child to Spacecraft.--Lord Alderaan 13:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Trees Just a heads-up letting you know I came across the Category Tree extension while learning me some wiki skillzorz :P I thought this would be a great "quick access" feature for the major category pages and will help us to focus on where information goes/is etc. It also may reveal any structural problems with the articles. Selbie 07:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC)